The KittyKat
by Princess Auna
Summary: Sasuke get's wasted on Sake with Kakashi (who was supposed to be watching him but we all know how bad he is at that). While in his drunken state Sasuke accidently turns himself into a cat and Kakashi has some nasty schemes up his sleeve, many that involve a certain bubble-gum haired woman.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] So, I'm redoing ALL my stories (the ones I feel I can keep going with). I was reading them the other day and… well I'm ashamed! So enjoy Kitty-Cat ^^

* * *

"I need a shower," Sasuke sighed as he slowly approached his home, Konaha. His clothes are drenched in sweat and stained with blood.

He was assigned to take out a man whom was collecting valuable information about the village and was going to sell it off to the other villages that were itching for a reason to attack. Let's just say Sasuke was a little too bold in the whole situation and didn't expect the man to have an elite group of ninjas protecting him.

It's been just about a year since he's returned to the village. Sure he hasn't completely gained the trust of everyone yet, but all that mattered to him was the Hokage's trust and his comrades. Working on building trust wasn't as hard as it may seem.

Yet, there was one particular person he craved to have some sort of trust from. Even if it was a little bit, at least enough that will get her to say hi to him. It was one of his comrades from team 7, Sakura.

He can't blame here though, after all the horrible things he's done to her. She didn't even attend his "welcome home party" not that he expected her to be there anyways, the whole thing was boring to begin with. But a little part of him searched the crowd for his bubble-gum-colored hair friend… if they can be considered that.

The doors to Konaha opened as he neared it and closed behind him. Nodding to the scout-outs on post he continued to his home. "I'll give Hokage a report tomorrow." The stars above him twinkled and sparkled. His mind decided to run wild as he put his body on auto-pilot.

That girl is constantly on his mind and he hates it. She invaded his thoughts as if she has any right. Let's not forget she is annoying, and naïve. 'I don't understand why I'm thinking about her anyways. There have been an infinite amount of times where they could've had a decent conversation with each other. But no, she decides avoiding me is better. That's cool, totally fine by me. I say go-'. His thoughts were broken off as his balance was thrown off and he stumbled some.

His eyes flared with agitation and cursed the person who ruined his peaceful 'me-time'. "Oh my goodness! I'm sorry I don't know where I was going. I should pay more attention where I'm going and I wouldn't run into people. Ugh I'm so stupid…" Sasuke just stared at the frantic girl picking up her shopping goods.

Sakura finally picked up all the bags of merchandise she bought and stood up to politely apologize. "I'm Sor-," her face went from 'overflowing with liquid rainbows' to 'I hope you trip in a 6 foot deep hole and never crawl back out'. "Ugh… Sasuke." She totally dismissed apologizing to him and went to continue her shopping.

"Hn." He replied. Oh how that annoyed her, he hasn't changed a bit. "Weren't you saying something?" He continued on. Sakura's blood began to boil; the bitch didn't even have the decency to greet her.

"No. No I wasn't. Now if you excuse me, I have more shopping to do." She grimaced at the smell that she caught from standing a bit-to-close-for-comfort. "Ugh, if I was going to say anything, it would be for you to take a shower." Fierce emerald orbs met pitch black holes filled with apathy.

Sasuke would've started a fight with her if he didn't have principles. "What the fuck are you doing shopping this late at night?" Sakura continued to make herself look dumber and dumber by just standing there staring at Sasuke.

'This fucker doesn't know who he's messing with.' She angrily thought. She went to storm past him but he stood in her way. "Will you please move out my way, I have better things to do than entertain your night with this run-in." Stars started to seem less dull the more she stood next to this buffoon.

"Answer my question first." He wouldn't let her off the hook that easy. After all this tie of avoiding him and she didn't even say hello? Fuck that.

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you. If I want to do my shopping in the middle of the night, then I have the damn right to do it. Now if you will PLEASE remove yourself from the middle of the road and STOP bugging me, we can both be on our ways." The anger in her voice continued to rise with every word. Sasuke was taken back and she took this moment to shove past him and continue her business.

Sasuke sighed, "Whatever…" He didn't want to get into an argument. He's tired and he is in need of a shower. "I hope that blood stains your top!" he called out. The aggravated growl that erupted a few alleys away confirmed that she got the message. Content with the encounter, he smirked and turned his body back on auto-pilot.

* * *

He unlocked the door to his home and stepped inside. The Uchiha Compound was leveled about 6 months ago with his permission. He didn't see the point in letting a ghost town that is plagued with nightmares, stay standing. At least Hokage agreed to close the area off. No one is going to live there again, and as far as Sasuke knows, there will never be any reconstruction of the compound.

A low growl sounded through the empty living room. He sweat dropped, "Eh… snack first and then shower." As he entered the kitchen he lazily turned on the light. It was a simple design, white walls and white counter tops. The common accessories like blender, toaster, and a coffee maker were neatly lined on the wall next to the stove.

Tomatoes… were all he thought as he opened the fridge. So hungry and too tired to put in too much effort to make a meal so he grabbed a few baby tomatoes from his fridge.

They were yummy and delicious, plus nutritious. He leaned against the counter and ran through his to-do list for tomorrow.

"Okay, have to give my report to the Hokage and then meet up with the dobe for training. Then Kakashi has a 'surprise' for us all, so we have to meet him at the bridge. Only kami knows what the hell we're going to be doing." He finished off his snack and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Steam quickly began to cloud the mirror in the bathroom. As the beads of water massaged his tense muscles, he thought about when he encountered Sakura. 'I seriously wonder what she was doing this late. Nobody does there shopping at this hour. She's going to get snatched-up and gangbanged is she keeps up this shit.' He slowly ran his fingers through his ruffled hair. 'She smelled like a mix of intoxicating candy and a hint of mint… 'Sakura continued to invade his thoughts once more that night. 'If I could just pull her into a hug and smell her hair then I'd be for sure. The she could rub against me all she wanted to. I wouldn't-…' Sasuke ceased to entertain the alien thoughts and turned the water to cold.

* * *

Sakura finally made it home and boy was she furious. There was some random guy's blood stained into her new kimono and she ran into the last person she wanted to run into EVER. "Next time I see Sasuke I'm going to strangle him! He's a rude, arrogant asshole who doesn't know who he's messing with." _But you can't say you weren't affected by that hotness. His chiseled chest and he seemed to smell like mint even though he was drenched in sweat and someone else's blood. If I could ever get my hands intan-! _ Sakura shook her head and grimaced. The voice in her head never failed to voice her opinion about everything. "Sasuke is a fucking troll who smells worse than garbage that has been sitting in the rain for a week."

When the voice in her head seemed to have shut up, she went ahead and began to put away the things she was bringing home from Ino's place. 'Like hell I was going to be shopping at a time like this, boys are so dense.' Exhaling an exhausted sigh, she treaded to the couch and plopped down. The sound of the couch creaking echoed off the walls around her. "I need something that can keep me company. Seriously my friend's probably think I'm going to grow old with nothing to care about."

Since she was all alone, she might as well watch some TV to fall asleep to so it seemed like someone was there. It was absolutely miserable but she was used to it. In the mean time she let her thoughts trail off to someone who continuously plagued her thoughts. The images that crept up in her head, well… let's just say she couldn't help but to have a dark, red blush make its appearance upon her face.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside on his porch with a towel around his neck and shirtless. Birds have stopped their day songs and the crickets began to play their traditional song as if all on cue. It was a calming sound, Sasuke thought. The entire relaxed aura seeped out as he sensed someone up in the trees that towered over his home. Swiftly he threw a kunai toward trees where he sensed the danger.

Soon after he heard someone grunt and jump out of the trees. Sasuke saw them and his aggressive aura retreated back within and was replaced with sheer apathy. "What are you doing here?" He demanded in a voice bathed in irritation.

"I was just checking up on one of my prized students." A wicked smile made its way through Kakashi's mask. "By the way Sasuke, you should warn people before you start throwing weapons at them, someone can get hurt." He chuckled and invited himself inside of Sasuke's home. Though, Sasuke wasn't having it. The glare he was trying to muster up was going to send Kakashi into a dark, never-ending abyss.

They sat at the table and Kakashi eyed his former student. Apparently they were having a staring contest and neither of them were going to break gaze. So how was this going to end? Since we all know that Sasuke can lock someone's soul in his dark orbs, Kakashi did some quick thinking and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise. Of course he got the reaction he wanted, Sasuke turned deep red and forcibly turned away.

With the knowledge that the stare down was over, Kakashi pulled out a six-pack of Sake. "What are you doing with that?" Sasuke asked like a clueless child. Kakashi just chuckled and handed Sasuke a bottle.

"Drink. This week is going to be a long week for you. Sakura was screaming around in her house the many, many different ways she was going to kill you for staining her dress. I'm drinking just for the lolz." Kakashi sipped on his drink and eyed Sasuke curiously. _Why is he just staring at it? Maybe he's afraid the drink will kill him. Ha! _

"Eh… I don't drink Kakashi," Sasuke admitted. There was a loud choking sound from Kakashi as he tried to catch his breath.

"What do you mean 'you don't drink'?" Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. Yep, the alcohol was already beginning to settle in and his bottle isn't half way finished.

Sasuke just gloomed on the other side of the table. "I don't have time to indulge in such… err … bitter tasting drinks. Sake does everything horrible to people. Makes them do stupid shit that they would never do in the right mind. Apparently, makes them obnoxious too." The bottle seemed to be mocking him and he pushed it away.

"D'awww the mighty Sasuke is afraid to let go of the world and enjoy a drink with his Sensei. Pussy." That word made the said man shoot him a deadly glare. "I'm not affected by your looks Sasuke, just shut up and drink" Kakashi pushed the bottle back towards Sasuke.

Giving out a defeated huff, Sasuke popped the top off and sipped it. Then he drank it… and before he knew it he had chugged the whole bottle. Who knew the wonders of alcohol could make you feel so warm on the inside. The tingling sensation throughout his body began to fade out and he just wanted more. So he picked up another bottle and chugged it.

"I'm going to get us another pack Sasuke. Be back in a jippy." A white puff of smoke replaced where Kakashi was standing. Meanwhile Sasuke drank himself to oblivion. He's never drank before but a few convincing glances from his sensei appeared to have proven him otherwise.

The alcohol was becoming his blood and his thoughts ran wild. An awkward chuckle escaped from his lips ad he was finishing off the last bottle of sake. "If I was to say I wasn't affected by you Sakura, I'd be a bigger liar than ever. I would come and see you right now, just to see if you were ok. Running into you earlier today made me feel better. I wonder how gushy I sound. This is why I don't drink it makes you all crazy and shit. Then you start reminiscing about old times and how much you hurt someone…" He was about to say more but Kakashi's voice caught him off guard.

"Why don't you go see her then?" Kakashi's voice wavered a bit, but you couldn't argue since Sasuke was absolutely plastered. Sasuke didn't seem to think twice about it.

"I –hic- will go see her. A-and she will be my fucking princess! –Hic- I'm going to go tell her how much miss her… -hic-… and I'm going to hold her in my arms!" Sasuke continued his chant as he did the hand signs to be poofed to Sakura's home.

"Oh Sasuke I recommend walking since Alcohol and Chakra don't…" Kakashi took in a sharp breath as he saw a cloud of blue smoke appear where Sasuke was standing.

As the smoke started to fade away Sasuke stood there with dismay written all over his handsome face. "What the fuck…?" Kakashi noticed what was going on before Sasuke could even see clearly. All he heard were loud, hearty laughs from Kakashi. He was getting more and more agitated and then he felt something on top of his head twitch suddenly. "What in the world…" All he could do was zip to the restroom and look in the mirror with dismay. Of all the horrible things that could have happened to him in his whole life, this took the cake.

"OH DEAR LORD I HAVE EARS!" His own booming voice rang inside his head giving him a brief, painful migraine. Kakashi was in the living room rolling all over the floor as if this was the funniest thing that will happen in the world… well it probably was.

The copy image of Sasuke startled him all of a sudden and he hissed at the mirror. Wondrously sharp fangs made their presence known as his midnight colored tail twitched angrily. He was turning feral.

Kakashi finally calmed his laughs down to chuckles. "Oh goodness Sasuke, hehehe… a-are you ok?" Doing his best to hold back and more laughter he went to check on Sasuke. What he saw made him release into another laughing fit.

Sasuke was glaring _venomously _at his reflection in the mirror. His hair even began to poof up slightly. Kakashi couldn't contain himself anymore and his weak knees gave out under him. Before he could process what was going on he grabbed Sasuke's tail and tumbled face first into the tile.

Sasuke hissed loudly and growled at Kakashi. His instincts took over and he lashed out at him with his claws out aiming to rip his face off.

Before Sasuke could attack though, he poofed out of sight. Kakashi was already screaming like a little girl, but when he noticed nothing was happening yet he peaked from behind the hands that covered his glorious face. "Sasuke?" He looked around and all he saw was a pile of clothes that Sasuke was wearing. "Holy shit he's gone…" Kakashi waited about 5 minutes or so and shrugged his shoulders. "He'll be back, I think. If it's noticed he's gone I'll think of a super noble death for him." He reached to pick up the clothes from the floor and before he could process anything, a cat flew out at him and latched on to his face hissing and getting supper feral!

"DEAR GOD! IM SORRY SASUKE! I WASN'T GOING TO MAKE UP A DEATH STORY UNTIL I WAS FORSURE YOU WERE DEAD! PLEEAAASSEEE LET ME GO!" Kakashi was flipping shit and there is only so much crazy he can take. He grabbed the cat by its scruff and glowered at it. "You fucking bitch, think you can get away with fucking up with face?!" The cat just continued to hiss and growl at him.

This was getting annoying and his face was starting to burn. He did a series of hand signs and poked at the cat's nose. "Sasuke?"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I CAN GET MY HANDS… CLAWS... WHATEVER! I WILL KILL YOU KAKASHI. YOU TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING CAT. I HATE CATS!" Sasuke was getting pissier and pissier by the minute. Agitation was obvious but Sasuke noticed there was a special glint in Kakashi's eyes. "What are you plotting against me asshole?!" Before he knew it he was tossed into something dark and not very spacious.

* * *

:3 woots I finished the new and revised chapter one! I'm going to be working more and more on my stories now haha. And I will finally finish up some of my ideas I have that are half-asses in my documents folder ^^

But yea, keep patient with me until I can get into the mingle of updating regularly. /3 I'm really bad at schedules haha and I make no promises!


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N]:] let's get this show on the road shall we peeps?

-I think I'm a slow typer ;)

* * *

Sasuke glared at the surroundings he was in, as if giving the walls a mean look will make them scoot back any. He tried to push himself against the metal bars that kept him locked inside. "Kakashi if you don't let me out, I swear I'll make you regret it," he sneered. If there was anything more he wanted at that moment was to begin foaming at the mouth and bite Kakashi in the face.

"What are you going to do to me Sasuke? Scratch me to death?" Kakashi attended to his wounds and winced lightly as he cleaned them. "Eh… man I'm thirsty…" Kakashi mumbled as he pulled a bottle of sake out of the pack he recently got.

"THIS IS WHY I DON'T DRINK, SHIT LIKE THIS HAPPENS!" Sasuke was infuriated. Not only was he trapped on the inside of a cage but he was a fucking cat, and he hadn't the slightest idea of how to fix this. Kakashi emerged from the kitchen with fear all over his face.

"Oh please no… I just misplaced it…" Kakashi mumbled but it was evident what was wrong as a cry was stuck in his throat. In front of him lay a shredded pile of paper torn from a book. It wasn't any kind of book though; it was the limited edition and last signed copy signed by Jiraiya, Icha Icha Paradise. "You will pay Sasuke…"

Sasuke gulped heavily. Was it not enough punishment he was going to be hung over in the morning? Apparently it didn't matter though, he was about to die. _"This is such a wonderful way to die. To be murdered by your Sensei for ripping up his precious book, not to forget that you are cat; Yep, absolutely purrfect." _ Kakashi did a series of hand signs, and then poked Sasuke on the nose. "What did you do, Asshole?!" Sasuke felt an unknown feeling take over… fear.

* * *

Sakura gazed down upon her reflection in the water that ran under the small bridge where team 7 would meet up at. Who was she kidding… she wanted to become friends with Sasuke again. What stopped her though was the way he looked at her, as if there was something other than apathy and hate. Last night, he had caught her off guard.

Even worse when she looked up at him, it felt warm… and some twisted version of affection. "I am a strong kunoichi, and I refuse to fall for the likes of him!" She violently threw a pebble down at the reflection of her. _"There are too many pieces of my heart that need to be picked up and repaired…" _She gave a sigh of defeat and continued with her walk around the village.

While she passed through the marketplace, she heard a wavered cry from what sounded like a cat. It seemed as though she was the only one who could hear the poor animal. She turned down an alley that was between a field and the vegetable stands.

"Hello? I'm sure you can't understand me but I'm not going to hurt you." She continued to call out to the animal she felt was in dire need of help, only to trip over something and face-plant into the ground.

"_At least there was grass to break my fall." _Sakura grimaced at the oncoming headache. "What the fu-," her heart stopped as she saw the most adorable thing that ever crossed paths with her.

There was a cat that sat silently inside of a cage. "How inconvenient for you to be right in the way, you could've gotten hurt! You're so precious!" It just lay in the cage and stared at her with endless pools of darkness.

"This has to be karma." In Sasuke's mind he was talking clear English but it came out as adorable mews. Sakura hurriedly picked up the cage with the kitty inside.

"I'm taking you home and... and um… why do I feel like I stole someone's pet. I hope not. You wouldn't be left in an ally, especially not left inside of a cage!" The sun was still low in the sky. _"It must be about 10am. Great time to finish a walk before the market streets start crowding up." _ The cat continued to talk to her and she giggled in response.

* * *

Sasuke had no idea what was going on nor did he know where they were going. Was he going to Sakura's house? All he knows is that Sakura isn't very gentle jumping around. At least he thinks she jumping around, this is a pretty rough trip if she's walking.

"I'm not feeling so good…" He licked his paw and wiped it across his face.

"We're almost there little fella'," Sakura gleamed. She was filled to the brim with excitement, perhaps even overfilling with it. "I need to think of a name for you huh? I'll see about that when we get to my house. I think you're gonna love it there!

For some reason, Sasuke felt he was in for a whole lot of crazy. Let's say he didn't like this feeling very much. He felt squeezy and… he couldn't explain it in words.

* * *

Strawberries and mint woke Sasuke up from his nap. "We made it home buddy!" She set down the cage on the coffee table. Sasuke stared at her blankly. "Don't look at me like that kitty. I know someone who walks around with that blank expression on their face every day. I'm surprised he doesn't break his jaw when he speaks since he doesn't very often." If anything the cat looked more blank and apathetic. "I guess its ok since you can't help it anyways."

Sasuke glared at her. She just didn't know who she was messing with. "I'm going to strangle you, I swear." Then her hand reached into the cage to pull him out. It took him by surprise so he hissed loudly in defense.

"Shit!" Sakura snatched her hand back. "You're not very friendly either…" She glared at the cat. "Maybe you're hungry," She left the cage door open as she went to her kitchen to find something for him to eat.

She rummaged through the cabinets and found a can of tuna. "Ah here we go!" She exclaimed cheerfully. She plugged in the electric can opener and began opening the tuna.

* * *

Sasuke heard the can opener ring throughout the house. His ears perked up and then his feet did the walking. "What are you doing in there?" Then the tuna hit him and he took off toward the kitchen.

When he stopped running though he was in a whole different room, it definitely wasn't the kitchen. "Eh… damnit! At least I can still follow the sound." His acute ears twitched and he began making his way to the kitchen again.

When he finally got here Sakura wasn't there anymore but instead, there was a glass dish filled with tuna on the floor. The scent invaded his mind and clouded his judgment as he dove head first into the food and messily began to eat.

Sasuke talked through his food about how annoyingly delicious it was. This also alerted Sakura where he was. When she entered the kitchen she had a bowl with 3 tomatoes in it. "Hey kitty, I was just looking for you." She sat down next to Sasuke and scratched his right ear.

Sasuke purred and bumped his head against her hand as she pulled away. "This is so degrading but it feels so nice…" Sasuke meowed in pure bliss. Sakura went back to cutting up tomatoes for dinner. If anyone knew what tomatoes smelt like, it was Sasuke. He put 2 front paws on her knee so he can see into the bowl.

Sakura giggled as she couldn't resist those dark eyes and dropped a few pieces of tomatoes on the floor. The cat ate them in less than a second. "You love tomatoes! I think I have a name for you now." The light from the kitchen began to show off the blue tint to the cat's fur. "Sasuke…" the cat's ears perked up at the name.

"What?" He replied and noticed she was just naming him. Sakura got up and glanced at the clock.

"Mmm, it's only 5pm and I'm tired as fuck." She stretched toward the sky making her shirt rise a little bit, showing a belly button piercing he didn't know she had. "How about we both take a little cat nap, hm?" She smiled down at the cat and took off towards her bed room upstairs.

Before she could get too far she tripped over Sasuke's cage. "Owwwww! Why is that in the middle of the hallway?" She signed and held her head as she got up to put it in a proper place.

As she reached down to pick it up though, there was a collar with a bell attacked to it. "Oh hey… I think this is for you." Sasuke walked up beside her and jumped slightly as she placed a collar on him. "You look absolutely adorable," she giggled as she continued to go up to her bedroom.

Sasuke felt something course through his body. Kakashi's voice sounded through his head. "If you're hearing this Sasuke, that means you were taken in and are now a pet. The only person who could find you was Sakura, so I'm going to assume that's who you are with. You are now her pet; this is payback for my book. My intentions will become clear another day, but remember, I'm always watching." With that the voice echoed out and went silent.

* * *

"As if he's always watching, he had a hard enough time watching us back when we were team 7." Sasuke paced to where he believed was Sakura's room, especially from the mega-overload of pink. Sakura was already sprawled across her bed sleeping. She was looking a bit flustered though, maybe she was catching a cold.

Sasuke jumped up next to her and snuggled close. He tried to go to sleep but Sakura kept tossing and turning. _"What in the world is this girl doing…?" _Sasuke thought with a frown on his face.

All of a sudden Sakura let out a lust-filled moan. "S-Sasuke," she whimpered as if she was being teased. Sasuke was caught off guard at what she did next. She slowly slid her hands in her panties and began to slowly touch herself.

If you could tell, Sasuke would be beat-red. He couldn't believe Sakura was having smut dreams about him! It turned him on to an unimaginable level of desire.

He felt himself change as he stretched out. When he went back to snuggle her side and try to the best of his abilities to ignore her calling his name, he noticed he wasn't entirely a cat anymore.

Sasuke inwardly smirked in satisfaction. Finally he wasn't a damn animal. He turned towards Sakura and heard a jungle noise that made something on his head twitch. "I spoke too soon," he sighed. He still had his collar on and cat ears &tail. His tail swung lightly as he thought of Sakura under him and…

Sakura opened her eyes half way and saw a tail swinging in her face. Giggling she grabbed it and hear a hiss. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She turned to where the hiss was from and turned beat red. _"Apparently I'm still dreaming… but oh my goodness… this is one hot dream." _She couldn't stop staring at what was in front of her.

Sasuke smirked his perfect smirk at her and pulled his tail out of grasp. "Morning you." Her beauty was enough to drag him to the edge. His body was reacting before he could process and was over Sakura in less than a second. He would get off of her but he couldn't… he wouldn't. His heart was racing faster with every second her emerald eyes held onto his dark ones.

The blush was disappearing off her face and was replaced with a mischievous smile. _"This dream is surreal…" _She reached out to grab his face. Then she ran her hands up along his face, memorizing every structure and muscle. She got to the cat ears on top of his head and he pushed his head toward her hand urging her to scratch him. "Good morning Sasuke." His name rolled off her tongue perfectly and that made Sasuke even more aroused.

She felt his erection press against her. Her heart began to race and then Sasuke did the unexpected. He smashed his lips against hers and initiated a tongue battle. This surprised them both but neither wanted to stop.

Of course Sasuke won this battle; he smirked against her lips. "You shouldn't say my name like that… I don't think I can control myself." He winked at her. He watched as her eyes trailed down his chest.

"Y-You're so… muscular…" Her fingers traced the lines on his chest. She couldn't stop herself from stuttering, even when he chuckled. It was deep and husky sounding. Butterflies were exploding in her stomach. Snapping back to reality, she saw Sasuke smirk again.

He wasn't one for words, but actions always speak louder than words. Sakura gasped as he pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra, all in one stroke. Her breasts were the perfect size. Sasuke grabbed one in his hand smile he dipped his head down to the other one and used his tongue to flick her nipple.

He heard a lustful sigh which brought him back to the edge; he had to muster everything in him not to plunge into her there and now. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair as she arched towards him.

"Mmm… Sasuke!" She felt him begin to suck on her breast hard. It felt like pure bliss to her. He was aching for her but continued to tease her relentlessly.

He quickly tore off her panties and released her breast from his wrath. "How bad do you want me Sa-kur-ra?" he sang lightly to her.

Right when she was about to reply he shoved a finger inside of her and began pumping. The broken breaths she released from those lovely lips were like music to his ears. It drove his motivation and he inserted another finger.

Sakura cried out his name. She could feel something in her about to burst. While he was fingering her, she played with her breasts. Right as she was about to be rewarded with release, he stopped.

A whine escaped from her beautiful lips. "Why are you teasing me?" her judgment was clouded with bliss and lust. She reached her own hand down and began fingering herself, urging for release.

Sasuke batted her hands away and gave her a devilish look. "Why so eager?" He took in the view of Sakuras naked body under him. He mindlessly began to grind against Sakuras entrance, making her moan out.

"S-Sasuke…" she jolted her hips towards him, begging. He smirked to himself. The erection he had was too painful to bear, but he did his best to fall off the edge. He continued to grind against her. To resist her desperate please he whispered in her ear, _"You still haven't told me how bad you want me." _And bit down on her neck.

Jolts of pleasure rang through their bodies. Neither of them could control themselves. "I want you Sasuke! M-more than you can imagine…" She moaned out. "So stop fucking teasing me damnit!"

Sasuke was about to reply with a witty comment until she grabbed his hard erection. This earned a throaty grunt from Sasuke.

Her hands were warm and began to gently message him. "_Sakura…_" he hissed lowly. If she continued with this, he wasn't going to be able to control himself anymore.

Her eyes were pleading to him. Her hands began to pump him harder, making him close his eyes in pleasure. Resisting was getting harder to do. All he wanted was to give her what she has been begging him for.

Against his own words, he began to pump in her hand. He grinded his teeth together as he felt something hot in him about to burst. Then she stopped pleasuring him. He was absolutely dumbfounded; she used his own move against him.

"You play dirty, cherry blossom." He was rewarded with her own smirk as he tossed all resolutions and thoughts to the side. He couldn't stand all this foreplay.

Without warning her, he plunged into her warmth. She was soaked and he was overwhelmed at the bliss he felt. Then he began pumping relentlessly. Screams escaped from her quivering lips. "Say my name Sakura." He slowed down to short, torturing thrusts.

Sakura shook her head and gripped the bed sheets. "N-No," She said in denial. Using this moment to his advantage, he slowed down even more. He felt her grind her hips against him in eagerness. A dark red made itself obvious across her cheeks.

He pulled out almost all the way, and thrust deep into her, losing sanity completely. "Sa…Sasuke" she moaned lightly.

"I can't hear you," He teased and noticed it made her more frustrated. His slow thrusts were slow and daring. He knew that if Sakura was provoked enough she would kill him. He plunged into her one good time, grunting and being rewarded with what he wanted.

"S-SASUKE!" She cried out. Her voice calling his name, made him light headed. It was like music that got under his skin. There was going to be no holding back now.

"That's what I wanted to hear…" he kissed her forehead. Her eyes captured his dark ones. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing than pleasuring Sakura.

He kissed her roughly as he slid into her. Her warm walls clenched around his member, making him feel bliss. Their kiss was a battle of dominance or maybe just something to hold onto. Continuously, he slid out of her and rammed back into her, making her jolt. One of his hands went to caress her breast, while the other remained as support.

Sakuras hands went down to massage herself, which escalated her pleasure. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was back, but more demanding than before. Her climax was just a few more thrusts away. "Mmm, Sasuke…" She whispered softly in his ear. She tried to keep steady breaths but to no avail. Sasuke grunted in response. He couldn't think of anything to say at that moment. No words could express what he was feeling.

After a few moments, he heard Sakura cry out. Her crying out his name made him fall off the edge complexly. Her walls contracted making him cum deep inside of her.

He looked down at her and noticed she was asleep. Sighing, he collapsed on top of her. Sweat was slightly visible on his forehead, but his eyes held no emotion of what just happened.

Drifting off to sleep, he felt his body morphing.

* * *

[A/N]. Ok… so this was a fail lemon haha but it'll get better trust me. I was hopeing it would come out a little better but meh. Theres going to be more lemons though so x] review and tell me what you think ^^ Peace-out kitties


End file.
